Tolong, Jangan Datang Pagi!
by yume fuusen
Summary: Baru kali ini gue nulis cerita dengan tokoh Orihime. Di fic ini Orihime kena masalah dan dia berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri agar tak merepotkan orang tuanya. Apa yang terjadi? Baca aja dewek :P


Yap, ini adalah fic sembarang ide yang gue tulis. Hmm, disini tokohnya Orihime Inoue, karena di fic ini gue paling memusatkan dia. Oh iya! Di fic ini juga Orihime ngomongnya gaul loh, _gue-lo_, dan karena nama Orihime kepanjangan maka gue singkat jadi Hime, wkwkwk. Oke, nikmati aja fic panjang gue yang ini!

DISCLAIMER  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

Tolong, Jangan Datang Pagi © Water Watch Key

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt

_Aku takut_

_Justru semakin takut akan pagi_

_Akankah Aku mati karena pagi?_

"Hfffffffhhh.." Orihime menutup diary dengan hembusan nafas lelas. Entah lelah karena pekerjaan yang menguras keringat atau hanya lelah karena beban pikiran yang bertumpuk memenuhi otak kecilnya itu. Lamat-lamat dipaksakan matanya untuk mengantuk. Cara ini rupanya sangat manjur, setidaknya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini ia masih bisa hidup dengan layak untuk menikmati matahari pagi.

Rupanya pupil matanya tak mau diajak berkompromi, sang pupil masih tampak segar beraktivitas. Orihime lalu menyalakan TV, memencet _channel_ nomor 17, tampak acara _Opera Van Java_. Sesekali Hime tersenyum, lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Setelah itu pupilnya mengecil dan kini ia tertidur.

"Tatsuki-chan, gue bisa minta tolong gak? Pliiis, dompet gue hilang, disana ada uang buat bayar SPP. Mami bisa marah besar ke gue. Lo bisa pinjemin gue duit, kan? Cukup 500 ribu aja, minggu depan gue ganti deh," pinta Hime sedikit memelas seperti sedang ketakutan.

"Ya ampun Hime, kok bisa sih? Ya udah, gue kayaknya punya simpenan. Ntar lo ke rumah aja siang ini,"

"Thanks ya. Gue janji balikin uang itu secepetnya," Hime mengelus dadanya menandakan kelegaan.

Hime memencet nomor telepon lain, bias ketakutan sejak pagi tadi sedikit memudar dari raut wajahnya. Karena satu masalah terselesaikan, walau sebenarnya selesai dengan menambah masalah baru.

"Halo? Kuchiki, gue baru bisa duit kemaren siang ini. Gak apa-apa kan? Sorry banget ya," seru Hime.

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Mungkin siang nanti gue lagi gak ada di rumah, lo titipin aja uangnya ke Bunda,"

"Thanks, lo temen gue yang paling baik,"

Matahari pagi sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, Hime bergegas ke rumah Tatsuki. Untuk sampai ke rumah Tatsuki cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja. Di perjalanan, Hime sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Tatsuki tentang dompet yang hilang itu.

Sesampainya di pekarangan rumah Tatsuki, dibukanya pelan pagar besi yang berwarna putih dan mengetuk pintu dengan lembut.

"Tatsuki-chan, sorry ya gue harus ngerepotin lo kayak gini," ungkap Hime sendu. Tatsuki memeluk Hime yang masih terisak. Dibimbingnya Hime masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kok bisa sih? Emangnya hilang dimana?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Mungkin hilangnya waktu di depan toko buku di deket _fast food_, lo tau kan ada halte disitu?"

"Ya udah, ini jadi pelajaran penting bahwa lain kali lo harus lebih hati-hati lagi,"

Tanpa proses tanya-jawab lagi, Tatsuki dengan tulus mengeluarkan lima lembar uang seratus ribuan dari dompetnya. Hime menyambut dengan perasaan lega.

"Uang ini lo pake aja dulu. Gue baru butuhnya bulan depan, jadi lo balikinnya bulan depan aja. Gue percaya sama lo dan lo harus bisa jaga kepercayaan dari gue ini."

"Makasiiiiih banget! Gue janji." Hime memeluk erat Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, gue harus buru-buru pulang. Gue mohon, lo bisa ngerahasiain ini dari temen-temen kita," sambung Hime memelas.

"Yap, kalo itu lo bisa percaya 100% ke gue,"

Hime menuntun langkahnya menuju rumah Rukia Kuchiki. Seminggu yang lalu Hime meminjam uang juga pada sahabatnya ini dengan alasan yang sama, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya siang ini. Kakinya cepat melangkah, distopnya angkot warna merah jurusan Cibubur itu. Sesampainya di rumah Rukia, uang 500 ribu pemberian Tatsuki tadi langsung diberikan semuanya ke Bunda Rukia. Hime mengelus dadanya, sesak sejak tadi malam sedikit sirna, walaupun ia kini harus memikirkan lagi uang kembalian pinjaman untuk Tatsuki bulan depan.

Hime tak harus menjadi seperti ini kalau saja tahun lalu ia tidak ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Chad. Hime menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tahun lalu, karena ada acara pentas seni di sekolah. Hime mendapat tugas untuk mengurus semua keperluan pensi termasuk urusan pakaian dan _merchandise _untuk dijual di bazaar sekolah. Chad yang teman lama Hime menawarkan percetakan yang murah untuk ini. Setelah survey kesana-kemari, Hime merasa memang percetakan yang ditawarkan oleh Chad lebih murah dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Transaksi terjadi, sekitar 7 juta lebih uang panjar dibayarkan Hime melalui Chad. Kwitansi pembayaran disimpannya sebagai tanda bukti.

Chad berjanji akan menyelesaikan pesanan Hime bulan depannya, karena acara pensi diadakan bulan depan berikutnya. Namun bulan depan kemudian Chad belum bisa menyelesaikan pesanan dengan alasan pesanan Hime terlalu banyak, jadi pegawainya meminta untuk perpanjangan waktu. Tidak berselang lama dari itu Chad raib bersama percetakannya. Hime begitu shock dengan kejadian ini. Untuk menggantinya ia tak punya uang banyak dan tak ingin menambah beban pikiran orang tuanya. Mencari uang sebanyak itu memang bukan hal yang mudah. Hime sampai harus meminjam dengan sepuluh orang lebih untuk menutupi permasalahan ini, walaupun pada dasarnya ia tahu pasti masalahnya tidak akan selesai sampai disini saja.

Hime membuka diary miliknya, membuka halaman khusus yang ditulisnya _"Boku no himitsu". _Hime mencoret daftar nama Rukia dengan pulpen bertinta merah, lalu ia menambahkan nama Tatsuki beserta uang yang dipinjamnya dibagian bawahnya. Ada delapan nama lagi yang belum dicoret, artinya masih ada sekitar delapan tunggakan pinjaman yang belum dilunasinya.

Wajahnya yang putih itu ditelungkupkannya ke bantal. Beban itu seperti tak pernah usai. Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari pinjaman untuk mengganti pinjaman yang sebelumnya? Tapi Hime bukan tipe wanita yang lekat dengan prinsip _pasrahisme. _Dia simpan dalam-dalam di kepalanya kalau dia tidak akan pernah mati hanya karena masalah ini.

teleponnya berdering, lalu diangkatnya telepon itu hingga lima kali deringan. Dengan takut, Hime memegang gagang telepon. Dijawabnya pelan suara yang tampak sedikit kesal itu.

"Inoue, katanya lo mau balikin duit gue kemaren! Itu duit nyokap gue, dia nanyain duit itu terus ke gue! Nanti gue jawab apa dong ke dia? Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya besok pagi lo harus anterin duit itu ke rumah gue ya, oke?" pinta Ishida sedikit memaksa.

"Sorry banget, gue gak maksud nyusahin lo. Besok pagi pasti gue anterin ke rumah lo. Tapi, lo gak bilang ke temen-temen kalo gue pinjem duit lo kan?"

"Oke deh, gue tunggu besok pagi. Gue masih percaya sama lo. Tenang aja, Cuma gue yang tau tentang masalah ini"

"Thanks banget ya!"

Hime menutup gagang telepon dengan desah nafas cepat. Ia sedang ketakutan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak ingin lama-lama tercekam dengan rasa ketakutan yang dahsyat ini, lalu ditelungkupkanlah wajah cantiknya itu ke bantal. Dipaksakannya matanya untuk terpejam, lalu Hime tertidur pulas.

Tsuzuku ne

Gyaaaa! Dasar! Gue ini emang penulis yang aneh bin aneh saibun dan gaje binti bego! *ditabok reviewer*

Fic saya ini sebenernya abal semua, tapi karena saya orang yang tidak suka memendam sesuatu, makanya saya ingin menjadi author untuk share semua pengalaman baik pribadi maupun non-pribadi! Huahahaha.. Oya, saya juga nunggu request para reader atau reviewer untuk dibikinin fic dengan anime Bleach, pairing siapa saja dan tema cerita terserah kalian semua! (yang berbau berwangi lemon lime juga boleh. Tapi saya belom siap nulis yang begituaaaaan! XD)

_Wasurete wo ribiuu kono sutorii desu yo! _(jangan lupa review cerita ini ya!) :)

Salam dari pemusik dengan hati yang tulus!

WW Rka


End file.
